Ring of Darkness
by apple2011
Summary: When an ancient magical artefact is sent to a vengeful and angry Harry Potter, the world will be shaken to the core as he takes his revenge on those who betrayed him. Those who lied to him and pretended to be his friends and family while controlling him with potions and charms, but now he is free and with power beyond his wildest dreams his revenge will be swift and ultimate. H/DG
1. The Dark Ring

The Ring of Darkness 

Once long ago a woman ruled the earth in a never-ending crusade of evil, her name was Queen Annabel and she ruled with tyranny and inflicted nothing but cruelty on mortal kind. Her one fear was losing her power and her legacy which was inevitable as she slowly approached death, she knew she needed to die for she was wise enough to know that no one can resist death forever. She never had an heir as she never permitted herself to be lowered to emotions such as love; believing them to weakness and nothing more. Over time her fear got the better of her and she looked for a way for her name to live on. She found it, a ring forged in dragon's breath. It was made from Goblin metal and was encrusted with black gems filled with souls of the dammed which would provide the user with ultimate power; if they were strong enough. She wore it for three thousand years, the souls increased her lifespan and her powers grew to a point where an entire army would turn away from her, she became the most feared and respected person in the world but the ring could not hold of death forever. Slowly she aged and aged until she decided it was time, she tore the ring from her finger and hid it in a place where none could find it; she died seconds later as the currents of time tore into her body and left nothing but an empty corpse and a legacy of evil that was forgotten over the generations to come. Her ring was sought after by many but no one found it, not one; until one day thousands of years later one man found it.

His name was Gellert Grindelwald but he was not strong enough to use it, his heart was not powerful enough to restrain the pure evil that resided inside and it flooded him. At first he only saw the benefits of power and over time he grew more and more powerful, but darker too. Then he went too far and struck down his best friend's sister before fleeing, exposed the truth and the power of the ring he took it off. He was still powerful but the darkness inside him remained, desperate for his dream of the greater good he raised an army, an army who he was going to lead to victory if not for the efforts of Albus Dumbledore. He stood against Grindelwald but not for the greater good, he too sought the ring but even under excessive torture Grindelwald never revealed its location and instead allowed his former friend to rise as a champion of the light. All the while Grindelwald was tortured again and again for the ring's location but never would he give it. He knew the power it contained and if he gave it to Dumbledore then the man would become unstoppable, he would never give him that power ever. So the days or torture turned to months, and the months turned to years and slowly Dumbledore realised that he would not find the ring, what neither knew was that someone else had found it.

Tom Riddle had uncovered it on one of his many journeys, he found it in Albania in the same place he found Ravenclaw's lost diadem but he had no knowledge of what it was. He put it on but he was already turning dark, the ring flooded him with dark energy and destroyed him, destroyed him completely. There was no way of stopping the change as everything he once was died, in pain. He screamed for days but the ring would not leave his finger until the job was done. When it was done Tom Riddle did not rise from the forest, Lord Voldemort did, the ring created him but Voldemort was no fool, the ring had changed him and if he kept it then it would strengthen him yes, but it would destroy his mind and leave him as nothing more than a manic. He wouldn't separate himself with the ring for it was too powerful to fall into the hands of his enemies so kept it close by at all times so no man could wield it, even as a shadow he kept close. However over time someone else became a thorn in his side and the ring offered a way out.

Harry Potter was the champion of the light and could not be corrupted by normal means, however the ring which he hadn't used in so long began seem appealing. If it could corrupt Potter then it would create dark force that would be an ally in the coming war, it would end Dumbledore who relied on Harry Potter and would make someone who could be an equal. So Voldemort sent the ring to Harry Potter, this would be the greatest mistake he ever made.

Privet Drive

_A woman he had never seen existed in his dreams; she was tall and imposing with long black hair and eyes that seemed to eat into your very soul. She wore a flowing black dress and stood with an air of superiority; Harry Potter had never seen her before and yet she seemed to be someone who commanded respect and not someone he would dare to mess with. She stood in the middle of nothing, a grey landscape that seemed endless, for this was the depths of his mind and she existed here. _

"_Greetings Mortal" she began in a voice that could blood to ice, her face remained cold and hard "You do not know me, you wouldn't but you have the opportunity to change everything, this very morning a dark owl will deliver you a letter, inside you will find an envelope. Inside that you will find a ring, a ring that seems ordinary but you feel compelled to try it on, do so. Try on my ring, for you will find something awakening within you and if you are strong enough to hold it then I will contact you again". A flash of excitement existed beneath her eyes but the tone of her voice did not change. _

"_But you must be cautious mortal, the unworthy who try to wear the ring are corrupted, their minds are twisted beyond all recognition and slowly they are left as an empty shell, but if you are worthy then you will command more power than you could imagine, this is your destiny Harry Potter, this is the power he knows not. For it was this ring that made Voldemort and it will be you, wearing this ring that will be his undoing. Remember my warning and hear my words for soon, very soon you see the world in a new light. A light that will at first scare you but you will see the path, you will unlock the powers that I once had and you will continue my legacy. You will see the dark truth and the truth that will shake your very world to the core but you do not need to fear, now prepare!" she commanded with a gleam in her eye. _

This dream had been different was the first thing Harry thought as he awoke, the woman had existed within the depths of his mind for days now but this was the first time she spoke. It was her face he saw when he dreamed of Sirius falling through the veil, it was her face he saw in the cauldron that Lord Voldemort rose up from time and time again and it was her presence he felt every time he closed his eyes. He had no idea who she was but he felt like he could trust this strange figure, he had not met her, he had never seen her but her existence was as sure as the sunlight which crept into his room.

It was obviously early in the day and looking at his alarm clock he could see it was barely eight; Harry yawned loudly before standing up; his feet touched soft carpet and slowly his room came into view, he reached for his wand on the table and placed it within his pocket. Last summer he had been attacked by Dementors and he could still smell rotting death and a skeletal hand tightening around his throat, he could hear Dudley's screams and accusations but he chose to ignore them, instead he had saved his cousin using magic, he would not be parted with his wand now. Then his thoughts were disturbed as something rapped on the window.

"What the hell?" he wondered aloud, owls wouldn't usually come this early in the morning and he had received very few owls this summer; Dumbledore obviously wanted to keep him isolated again. How did the old git think he was going to get away with it? Harry had known since he found it in the library that blood wards did not exist, he had known for years that the only reason Dumbledore kept him here was so he would be free from outside interference.

"Can't have your little weapon running free can we," Harry hissed angrily, this was obviously the only reason he was kept here as if he was allowed to enter the wizarding world then he might begin to think for himself. Dumbledore believed Harry was ignorant but he was wrong, so wrong. It had all started when Harry had overheard a conversation in Dumbledore's office

_Eight months ago_

"_You have done well all of you," Dumbledore was saying to a group of people. Harry was outside the door, he had no idea what awoke him on this night and it was by luck he saw Ron dress and exit the common room. Harry confused as to where his best friend was going had followed him; Ron had met Hermione of all people who gave him a sly seductive look before kissing him passionately. Harry's jaw had dropped; why wouldn't his friends tell him they were together? He had known there was chemistry between them but why had they resorted to secrecy? Had they been so afraid of his reaction that they hid it? He wanted to leap out and confront them but something told him not to, a feeling deep within himself told him to stay exactly where he was. So he had followed them, through the corridors of Hogwarts , up the grand staircase and eventually to the eagle that guarded Dumbledore's office, and now he squatted outside the office listening to a conversation._

"_It's not hard, he's desperate for friends," Hermione was laughing followed quickly by Ron and another voice. Umbridge? What the hell was she doing in Dumbledore's office with Ron and Hermione?_

"_It is so pathetic, he reaches out and is so easily persuaded, the pain Dolores puts him through makes hate the ministry more and more. How does he not know that she is not with the Ministry? How could he not know that his entire trial was a sham? Mum drugged him so he would see what he was expecting to see and dad took him to an empty building where he saw you headmaster defending him. How does he not know? No one else in this school apart from a few order members believe he actually was at a trial, Malfoy mentioned it because his dad works for us! I mean how thick can you get?" Ron proclaimed. Harry realised they were talking about him and could do nothing to stop the feeling of betrayal coursing through his brain, this couldn't be true but at the same time he knew it was. _

"_Enough, I have called you here because it is time we begin the second phase of the plan, we need to ensure he finds the prophecy and so your defence idea miss Granger is ideal, Dolores I need you to bring in some of your decrees," Dumbledore interrupted suddenly_

"_I can do that," Umbridge confirmed _

"_Good, then we will shut the group down and then with me gone from Hogwarts he will have no one to turn to when Severus plants the vision in his mind," Dumbledore replied. Harry no longer felt betrayed; he was angry, whatever vision they meant he had no clue as to what it would entail but suddenly everything made sense. His anger was directed at all of them and he would have some kind of revenge._

So he had enacted some, he knew the vision of Sirius was fake and Hermione would lead them into the forest where she believed she could pretend to stun Umbridge and make out she was his side. So Harry had gone to meet the centaurs and told them that Umbridge was a ministry hag and they agreed to take her, he had thrown the curse that injured Hermione and he had confunded Ron so he would enter the brain room. He had no idea Sirius's death was part of their plan but when he did then he was beyond angry; his only regret was not killing Ron and Hermione when he had the chance. His brooding however was interrupted by the continued tapping on his window.

"What the ruddy hell is that racket!" His uncle bellowed from downstairs, the fat idiot needed to get ready for work obviously. Deciding it would be best to keep his uncle happy and find out why an owl was banging on his window Harry pulled the thin flowery curtains to one side and opened the window then a large black owl flew into the room. It looked at him with wide yellow eyes before dropping an envelope onto the bed. The owl was huge and covered in black feathers which mixed in with the yellow eyes to create the impression of a large snake, a large snake that he didn't want to mess with. Its beak opened slightly but it quickly snapped shut and flew back out the window, Harry had never seen it before but the envelope remained, it was plain paper but a small circular shape stood out from within; it couldn't be could it? The woman had spoken of an envelope but could it be this one? Could this envelope have the power to change his life?

His hands trembled slightly as he picked it up, he could feel something metallic inside but what was it? Could it be the power to destroy Voldemort? Could it be a way to escape a prophecy that seemed to end with his death and his death alone? Could be a chance for ultimate revenge?

So with a deep breath Harry opened the envelope, the paper cut into his hands slightly but the pain was subdued by the raw power which seemed to emit from the inside of this letter. The pain was gone within an instant and Harry tipped the envelope upside down and sure enough a single ring fell out, he could feel its power and the ring called to him to put it on. He waited though, he no longer doubted the woman in his dreams but her warning rang in his ears, she told him that this ring, this simple golden ring with black gems encrusted around it had the power to destroy him. Did he want to put it on? Did he have the strength? This ring was apparently powerful enough to end Voldemort so could it help get revenge on his friends? Could this be the way forward? Could this be the way he would win? So he picked it up and placed it on his finger.

Immediately blinding pain tore through his body and he crumpled to the floor screaming in agony as darkness flooded into him. The Cruciatus curse was nothing compared to this but he refused to be beaten, the thoughts of revenge and power flooded into him and the pain began to dim; not by much but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand.

"No!" he growled menacingly. He would not be beaten, he had been pushed around all this life; By the Dursley's, by Dumbledore, his friends, Voldemort, the death eaters but he would not be beaten by a ring. No matter how dark, no matter how painful he would allow himself to be destroyed in the way the woman had warned, not now not ever!

Then suddenly the pain stopped, darkness stopped flowing and Harry took a breath. This was not the end, not by far and he already felt stronger, like a huge weight had been lifted from him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you freak?" came a cold nasty voice. His aunt was standing in the doorframe with a look of pure disgust on her face; Harry gave her a look that could have rivalled the great basilisk. The ring began to shine and Harry felt a power inside him, like an endless well of energy that had lain dormant within him for too long but was increased by the might of this ring.

"Nothing to do with you," he spat cruelly. His aunt was taken aback and her neck seemed to elongate a few centimetres as she prepared to batter him with verbal abuse, but Harry had no time for this. His eyes flashed black, pure black and his aunt let out a scream. A scream of pain that echoed through the house, she was forced to her knees as waves of dark magic flooded through her, her cries grew louder and Dudley came running to the aid of his mother. Another flash of black and he too was forced to his knees, his uncle had left and had no way of helping them so Harry savoured every second of their screaming; they had caused him so much pain and he was simply restoring the balance of the world. Then as quickly as it begun the screaming stopped and two frail bodies with eyes full of fear collapsed in a heap.

"So weak," Harry mocked with a cruel laugh, he was unbeatable now and his eyes were full of contempt as he wandlessly moved the crying bodies of his aunt and cousin to the side. His wand was overwhelmed by the ring's power and shattered in his pocket; the wooden shards did not piece his skin but was blown back by an invisible force.

"This is the only the beginning!" Harry vowed relishing the power that now resided inside him. The ring was now part of him and only he could remove it, Queen Annabel how he knew her name was irrelevant but she was right. Only the worthy could truly wield it, and with it he would have his revenge and restore everything the queen had had but this time under his own name. Harry Potter was not a servant of anyone now, for the ring served him and there was nothing anyone could do about it.


	2. The Goblin King

Ring of Darkness: Chapter 2

"Walk!" Harry commanded his voice laced with venom, his aunt and cousin were still recovering but he had no time for their feelings. The ring was now part of him and it was telling him that these people deserved nothing; no sympathy, no love, no nothing.

"Walk!" Harry commanded in the same tone but this time he put power into his words, the crying bodies could feel the dark energy in the air around them and both rose to their feet. Petunia looked like she had aged several years with more streaks of grey decorating her hair; wrinkles covered her face like a mask and her skin looked tender. Dudley had lost the fat and the muscle occupying his form and was instead left with sagging skin which had no place on his body, his eyes were now yellow and he looked at Harry with pure fear.

"Walk to the basement, now!" Harry ordered looking down the hall, it was empty and slowly the frail forms of his aunt and cousin slowly walked towards the stairs, Harry walked behind them with a look of pure contempt, they were forced to obey him. It was not a curse, it was fear, fear had broken them and they would respond to his every command just to ensure they did not feel the same blinding pain of the ring's wrath. As Harry walked he began to notice something, as he walked he seemed to be sucking in the light and feeling around him, the light seemed to path around him but he was like a black hole; pulling it in and he walked not as the scared child Dumbledore wanted but as the man who Dumbledore would learn to fear. He was not corrupted, no the ring had done little to damage his mind and he knew many people who would not suffer his wrath, some had no idea of the manipulations while others did, the innocent would not suffer but the guilty would. They would, they would suffer until they realised their mistakes and only then would he kill them, he would have his revenge, so as he began descending into the basement he noticed the darkness rushed to greet him; it should for he was its master.

"What are you going to do with us?" Dudley worked up the nerve to whimper, Harry answered the question with nothing more than a nasty smirk and pointed to the bottom of the stairs.

The basement of number four was nothing more than a large shed, stone walls and floors gave it a never-ending shadow while ensuring anyone inside was exposed to the cold, no matter how warm outside they leeched off heat and even in the hottest summer a man would feel chilled in the depths of this place. Shelves and tools were scattered around the area but there was something in the centre, a wooden bed of sorts with straps around it; Harry smirked nastily. They kept it, they kept the very thing they used to torture him long ago, here they would leave him for days and starve him. Here they would beat and freeze him until he begged them to release him, they never did;

"Remember this place Aunt? You should for it was here I first realised your hate of me would never end, it was this place when I learned that as long as I gave you nothing; no emotion, no begging then you wouldn't win," Harry began darkly staring at the dusty simple device that had been instrumental in his torture. The air was now thick with his anger as he saw the scared, helpless child he was and how they had stripped of it, time and time again they had forced him to endure anything and everything.

"How about you cousin? You broke my leg in this place," Harry continued. He was nine and had beaten Dudley in a school test, Vernon had screamed about him being a freak and locked him in the basement before tying him up and allowing a ten-year old Dudley to beat him senseless, he was made to recover with no medical help, no pain relief, nothing. Harry turned to his now terrified Aunt and Cousin who were breathing in deeply, they were breathing in the very essence of terror

"I could do many things for revenge against you but you know in some bizarre way you did me a favour," Harry continued talking more to himself than them as he paced up and down. The cold of the basement seemed not to affect him anymore but his fury at them remained, they had made him suffer so much during his childhood and now he was going to readdress the balance. Petunia looked at him with desperation in her eyes

"Please," she tried to beg but no sound came out of her now cracked lips and hoarse throat. Harry shook his head

"If not for you and your abuse I would never have learned that no matter how much you give, how much you try no one cares. I learned here that you hated me and I learnt to use that hate, I reduced myself to the child you and Dumbledore wanted. Scared, alone and helpless," Harry continued softly. His voice was like a knife now and it caused his aunt and cousin pain to hear it

"A shame Vernon is not here to feel my anger but don't worry your luckier than him, you will not have to live with that happens today but he will. Every time he closes his eyes he will see your cold bodies lying broken on the floor, this is your end and be grateful I am merciful enough to make it quick!" Harry sighed thinking of his Uncle. He was the driving force behind the hate which Petunia kindly provided for him, Dudley was the product of the two; greedy and hateful

"Please no!" Petunia screamed. Harry's eye flashed black and every bone in her body exploded, there was no blood, no nothing for her except pain. It took a few seconds for her lifeless body to crumple in a heap of shards. Dudley looked like he wanted to run but Harry's eyes beat him to it, the same was done to him and within seconds his broken body fell to the ground. Harry felt no pleasure from doing so but instead he felt relived, the years of abuse he was forced to endure had been appeased, and it was all thanks to this ring. He looked at it,

"_Well done, you are worthy," _a voice came from behind him. He spun around not recognising the voice but ready to fend off this intruder

"_Calm," _Queen Annabel requested with a smile on her face. Harry did not know whether to bow before her; she was a queen after all

"_You do not need to show allegiance to me, for we are now kin. We wield the same power and you are to be my heir, you have proven yourself powerful by ending these fools," _she explained pointing to the broken bodies on the floor. They were heaps of skin and little else now but Harry had no eyes for them, he had eyes for the woman in front of him, her long black hair and skin seemed to shimmer in the air and he had no idea how she was talking to him from beyond the dead.

"_I know you have questions but they will be revealed in time but you need somewhere to go, somewhere to stay and I am here to direct you. The ring takes part of your essence as it took mine, I am here to guide you my heir and direct you in whatever journey you chose to undertake," _Annabel continued with her usual impassive face back on but a glint of pride existed within her eye. Harry nodded

"_So I will direct you to a place you can stay; go to Gringotts wizard bank and ask… no demand to see the vault of Queen Annabel, it is the oldest vault known and it has not been opened in thousands of years, if they do not allow you access… then force them. My legacy will live on and I will assist you in any way I can until the day you die!" _Annabel vowed putting her hand on her heart. Harry looked at her.

"Thank you, thank you for this gift, thank you for your help and I pledge that I will restore your legacy and take any advice you have," he promised.

"_Good, now go, go to the bank and claim what you rightfully deserve for you are my heir; for you wield the ring of darkness and only you can rise as I did, I give you my blessing Harry James Potter and I will help on your path to greatness. So be it!" _Annabel cried her voice laced with magic. Then the ring began to shake and Harry Potter vanished in a cloud of sickly; melting black smoke.

Gringotts 

As usual the bank was crawling with people, shoppers trying to withdraw, investors trying to deposit and the goblins behind the counters were working overtime; escorting people to and from the vaults while having to keep wizards in the check who tried to cause a disturbance. The amount of people and the work meant few people paid any attention to the boy strolling casually across the marble floors of the bank, fewer noticed the dark gleam in his eye and none saw the gleaming ring on his finger. So Harry walked unnoticed, the ring did not make him invisible but to an onlooker it was like looking through a pane of glass at someone; knowing they were there but knowing they were untouchable. For Harry Potter was. Before he checked the vault that Annabel had promised him he decided to check on his own, now knowing Molly Weasley was up to no good he realised that if she had the key to his vault then she could take as much as she desired.

"I would like to enter my vault," Harry explained as he walked up to the desk. A young inexperienced Goblin sat behind it and was more focused on scribbling down a bank notice than paying attention.

"Identification," the goblin requested dryly

"My key is in the hands of another," Harry replied politely

"That is not the fault of Gringotts and we hold no responsibility for the theft of unlawful taking of your key," the goblin explained not bothering to look up.

"Maybe this will change your mind," Harry suggested. The goblin looked up, bored with the conversation but his eyes widened as Harry showed him the ring on his right hand. He was shocked and looked at it with wonder

"Can't it be," He wondered, "it is, this is the ring of Queen Annabel. How did you, no. No it has chosen… EVERYONE OUT! THE BANK IS NOW CLOSED!" he may be short but his voice echoed around the entire bank, people looked at him with anger but he nodded to security who quickly began escorting the people out of the bank. It took a few moments for the bank to be cleared and the heavily armoured Goblin security who carried swords and knives obviously took some delight in threatening angry wizards who yelled abuse.

"What is the meaning of this?" A goblin asked wondering why the business day was being interrupted, the goblin grabbed Harry's ring ringer and held it high

"Impossible!" it announced with an open mouth, every Goblin was looking at Harry with shock horror until one stepped forward. He got down on one knee and bowed

"Hail," he cried. Confused Harry pulled his hand back as more and more Goblins began to do the same

"Get the director, now!" someone shouted before he too bowed before Harry Potter. What was going on? He had no idea why Goblins; one of the proudest and most respectable peoples would bow before him. The marble floors were now covered by Goblins on their knees, even the security goblins had placed their swords on the ground and got down on one knee, then as if one gave a signal the entire room was illuminated by the sound of one world

"Hail."

"There had better be a very good explanation for this!" a dry and irritated voice boomed from the distance. Harry turned to see an older but irritated Goblin emerge from a hall, he wore a black suit and glared at his workers with disgust while flicking a few wispy grey hairs on his head, then his vibrant hazel eyes turned on Harry. He walked with authority and was obviously the person in charge of the bank

"And who is this?" he demanded coolly, no one responded for a moment before a shorter Goblin looked up. He seemed intimidated by the director of the bank but he grabbed Harry's hand and showed the director the ring

"No," the elderly Goblin murmured to himself "no it is, how can it be?" He did not bow but he instead gave Harry a look of the utmost respect.

"Tell me Harry Potter how did you come across the ring of darkness? How have you mastered it?" he demanded after a while. Harry was unsure whether or not to trust the director but after a moment answered

"It was sent to me, from what I have been told of its power someone tried to corrupt me with it. My mind remains intact but my power has grown, how do you know of its power?" Harry explained but finished with the question he really wanted to know. The director stepped forward

"I am Director Toothclaw and I have run this bank for sixty years, the ring of darkness belonged to our first and only Queen," he began slowly.

"Queen Annabel," Harry realised

"Correct she was not a kind queen; no far from it but she was respectable and if you earned her respect she would fight with you to the death. The goblin people earned her respect during the two hundred years war, even with the ring on our armies attacked her. Our people would fight her knowing with certainty that they would die, she saw this and she made peace with the Goblin world. Our first ever king was killed immediately and she took over, most thought this would be the end for the Goblin people but it was the beginning. Under her rule our society flourished and grew but then after her death we began to decline, wizards took over and her name was forgotten and while we searched for the ring that could give our society the power we once had none found it. After the Goblin world was split into two factions and a twenty year civil war a new king took over but he lacked the power that made us once great. Slowly over time his line of dynasty died out and the only way a king could be chosen is if he ruled in the name of Queen Annabel the Dark. Her ring was the source of her power and you have it, that is why we bow to you," he explained looking at the ring with reverence.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in your office, Director," Harry suggested after a moment of allowing this information to sink in.

"Of course, please follow me,"

The director's office was large and spacious, with well-polished wooden furniture which shone as sunlight crept in from a huge window that overlooked the entire alley. The walls were covered by thick bookcases filled with Goblin and Wizard texts, a large oak desk sat in front of the window and the director sat in a swivel chair, if he turned one hundred and eighty degrees then he could see the entire alley with ease. A kettle and a plate of scones sat on the desk and the Director gestured for Harry to sit in one of the leather seats placed opposite him. Harry decided to sit down and was offered a cup of tea which he accepted

"You mentioned earlier that the key to your vault was in the hands of another," the director began calmly as if he was talking to a good friend. Harry decided to let the Director know about what was happening in regards to his money

"I did, Molly Weasley has had my key for some time now and I suspect…." He began calmly. He did not feel the darkness of the ring when he spoke to this man and realised he was more of an ally than an enemy. The ring sent signs of some kind which gave him warnings and indications of what was to come

"She is, we have been monitoring her visits and yes she has taken a large amount of gold from your account, we were going to put her under investigation unless you have any other thoughts on the matter," the director informed him bluntly in a business like tone.

"You would listen to my view Director?" Harry was slightly taken aback.

"Please call me Toothclaw, and yes you wield the ring of Queen Annabel that gives you the right to our throne, of course there is no current Goblin throne but if you want to create one you may. Regardless your words carry a lot of weight in our lands," Toothclaw answered. Seeing an opportunity to gain trust and show his views on society Harry responded with

"I will call you Toothclaw if you call me Harry. There is no need for formality and I am sure that this is the beginning of a long and mutually beneficial friendship."

As he expected the Goblin seemed taken aback at being seen as an equal by a wizard

"That sounds fine Mr… Harry, I have never met a wizard who has treated us an equal," he remarked

"I am not an ordinary wizard," Harry replied with a smile. His eyes flickering towards the ring

"Anyway yes I would like something else done to Molly Weasley if possible and the entire family. I want you seal and seize anything remotely valuable in their vaults. Fred and George however I have no knowledge of their involvement so they can keep their finances for now, I intend to meet with them later today," he explained after a moment. The director nodded

"That sound perfectly acceptable," he murmured to himself but also looked pleased he had a reason to shut of the vault of an arrogant pureblood family.

"I would also like to warn you that a marriage contract between yourself and Ginny Weasley in place, it was signed last month," the director suddenly announced. Anger flooded through Harry; this was a step to far

"What?" he questioned fuming

"Yes a contract promising you to Ginny Weasley was made last month," The director confirmed. Harry took a breath

"How was this done without my permission?" he asked after a while. Toothclaw frowned suddenly

"It is a complicated system; pureblood laws exist in today's world. That means if a half-blood is desired then as long as three people in the same pureblood family agree then that half-blood can be promised to any person who wants it. Ginny Weasley and her parents signed such an agreement last month," he explained after a while. Harry was beyond angry now, how dare they? How dare they try to control him in such a depraved way!

"Can it be broken?" he inquired wanting to find some way out of this

"Yes it can, one of the three purebloods to sign it must withdraw their agreement," Toothclaw answered simply. Harry nodded

"Then getting out of it will be simple enough," he declared looking at the ring

"May I inquire what you plan to do?" the director wondered aloud.

"The next time I see them, one of them will withdraw their agreement. Molly will most likely be the one do, I will demand her to withdraw," Harry explained softly

"And if she refuses?" Ragnok inquired

"Then I will make her watch as I tear her daughter's heart out," Harry growled darkly. The director looked at him with newfound respect but Harry took a breath and decided to change the subject.

"However that is not the only reason I came here today, I understand there is a will reading for my godfather soon and also I wanted to enter the vault of Queen Annabel," Harry continued.

"That will take some time, we need to work out the defences it has. No one has been down that far in almost two thousand years but we will try, also you are correct that the will reading of Sirius Black takes place in two days, we would be delighted to have you," Toothclaw responded nodding once more.

"I will attend it would be _good _to see Dumbledore and the rest of them," Harry growled his own anger being magnified by the power of the ring. Toothclaw smirked

"You will always have the support of the Goblin nation!" he vowed.

"Thank you, also I need a place to stay and somewhere that Dumbledore can't find me, if I see him too soon then I may destroy him," Harry continued.

"Be warned, Dumbledore is a powerful wizard and it would take a lot of time and power to destroy Dumbledore. His possession of the elder wand also means it would be a battle of who tires first," The director warned suddenly.

"The elder wand?" Harry queried unsure of what the Goblin meant

"The wand of Queen Annabel, some say it was forged by death, others say she made it but her wand was very powerful but the ring was slightly more. It is now in the hands of Dumbledore and if the two of you were to duel then it would not be a battle of skill but endurance," Toothclaw explained. Harry was nodded but felt something inside him, maybe this was the anger of Annabel who existed in the ring and his mind but the idea of Dumbledore with her wand made him and her very angry.

"However there is somewhere you could stay," the director suddenly realised, for a moment Harry watched as he rifled through drawers until he found a scrap of paper.

"Your parents will was never found and we both know who ensured that but there is one passage we managed to save but we could never prove it was part of the will, it reads;

_If Harry Potter is not of age upon our death then he is to go to one of the following,_

_The Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass: they are close friends and we trust them to raise Harry right_

_Minerv…_

"I take it the rest of the extract," Harry began

"Never found," Toothclaw confirmed. Harry had heard of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass but as they were Slytherins had never interacted with them. He had seen the two and they never spoken to him nastily or judged him for being a Gryffindor so he decided if his parents could trust the family then so could he, at least for a few days.

"Thank you Toothclaw, I will visit the Greengrass family and I thank you for your assistance on this day," Harry decided after a while

"It was an honour to meet you," Toothclaw informed him

"The honour is all mine," Harry smiled before bidding the Goblin good day.

Later

Fred and George Weasley were busy working away, business was going very well for them and they wanted to keep it up. However they were distracted suddenly by a strange presence, at first it was a feeling in the pits of their stomachs but slowly they began to feel like someone was watching them. Then at the same time both had the sudden urge to go to their private office, deciding it was best to find out what was going on they asked their shop assistant to take over while they walked up to the top-level of their shop. This was where they came up with new ideas and also where they discussed things, it was a plain office with orange and red striped furniture and all surfaces were littered with untested products. However this was what they were expecting to see, what they weren't expecting to see was Harry Potter sat calmly on the sofa.

"Fred, George, how are you?" he greeted immediately wanting to remain friendly as he had no idea if these two were involved with the conspiracy.

"Harry?" Both stated at the same time surprised to see him.

"Yes, I thought I'd pop in; see how the business is going and also discuss something else with you," Harry began brightly. He ended with a slightly lowered tone and addressed them with the utmost respect.

"Are you aware that your mother, sister and brother were part of plot to kill Sirius Black?" he demanded pointing the ring at them. A force spread through them and they were compelled to tell the truth; though Harry knew what their answer was going to be when they both replied

"What?" They had no idea of this.

"Are you aware that a marriage contract was made last month between me and Ginny?" Harry continued. He already knew the answer but he needed to be sure

"So we were right George,"

"It seems so Fred," the two sighed using their twin speak.

"We suspected something was different when we found a wedding ring in Ginny's room, it had the name Harry on it and we began to develop suspicions," Fred explained after a while. Harry nodded, the ring was compelling them to tell the truth.

"Finally, are you aware Molly Weasley was stealing money from me?" Harry asked finally. The pair gave him blank looks and he released them from the ring's hold.

"I'm sorry for that I needed to be sure," He apologised hoping the two would not be angry with him

"You're sorry?"

"After all our apparently loving"

"Caring family did to you"

"We should say sorry we"

"Never told you about what we"

"Thought, also we should say"

"Sorry for making you put up with"

"Our annoying brother" the pair said together. Harry chuckled at their twin speak

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I can only hope that you remain my friends," he told them both.

"After what you just told us Harry, we are with you to the end. In fact I think we might be having a few words with our loving family," Fred growled. Harry smirked

"Allow me; I'll be dealing justice at the will reading. However I need to go and meet some people so I will see you soon, enjoy yourselves." Then as quickly as it began the meeting was over and Harry Potter had vanished.


	3. Meeting the Greengrasses

Ring of Darkness 

It was evening when Vernon Dursley got home, he had spent the entire day sacking people and also having a go at useless people in the company. He had a busy day and wanted to get back to a hot meal and his family, he was stressed and wondered if the freak was still old enough to be used as an oversized stress ball. Unfortunately not as those Order People would do some of their hocus pocus on him but one day he would get them back, he was not going to be threatened by freaks, not now not ever

"Hello," he called, strange the house was silent and it was nearly six in the evening, his wife and son should be at home ready for dinner.

"_The basement," _a thought popped in his head; it was a strange one but the weak-minded man felt then need to comply. It was a few seconds later when he screamed as he found the broken bodies of his wife and son on the floor and turned to run. The freak must have done something; he could fix it! He could undo whatever he had done! But these thoughts were dispelled when he saw someone at the top of the stair which would lead him into the house. A tall slender woman with long dark hair was watching him with a sadistic smile; Queen Annabel; the name had popped into his head. This must be who killed his family and he lunged for her, her eyes flashed red and he was thrown down the stairs like a ragdoll

"A pity," she scolded walking majestically down the stairs "If I had my body then the torture I would inflict upon you would be horrendous, it would last for weeks and at the end you would be beginning me for death. After what you did to my heir I should kill you but I will do much worse, I am inside you head Dursley and you can do nothing about it," Vernon whimpered at her words and looked for a place to run but out of nowhere a vicious pack of black skeleton dogs were blocking his path.

"The human mind is such an amazing thing, I can create illusions so realistic that you will believe them, all I need do is think, think very hard and you will suffer so much," she announced softly; like she was talking to a child.

"But I won't, me and you hate one thing Dursley. The freaks and the freakiest of freaks has a wand and if you steal it then I will bring back your wife and son," Annabel continued. She was within his mind and making him believe her words was easy. Vernon nodded suddenly with his piggy eyes wide with hate

"Good but first we must make sure you can withstand him, my powers have grown since my heir used the ring and I can do this little task…" Annabel hissed.

The next day when Vernon Dursley finally emerged from the basement he had changed, his skin was now black and his eyes were huge with yellow tinges. He had lost all of his weight and half of his height, now gangly arms allowed him to climb on surfaces and sharp nails meant he could tear the eyes out of anyone who tried to attack. Pure Dark magic had filled him all night and his mind was broken, he was a slave of the spirit of Queen Annabel and he had only one thought; the elder wand. He needed to steal it and then everything would be fine, yes everything and as his now black skin with wrinkles like cracks shivered with anticipation. Only his face could be recognised but that was forever trapped in an expression of hate

"Dursley wants the wand, Dursley kill all in way and Dursley get Dumbles, Dursely kill Dumbles, Dursley fight Dumbles. Dursley get wand and Dursley get woman back," he cried gleefully in a childlike voice.

Meanwhile

Greengrass manor was an astounding place, a huge stone manor with more rooms than windows which dotted around all sides of the huge mansion. It seemed old and had belonged to the family for more than eighteen generations and was the Greengrass ancestral home, but even within the rooms and even with the soft velvet carpet and furniture that would have cost a normal person a fortune the entire manor felt different. The outside courtyard with a circular grass surface and a road leading up to a large oak door was still; like something had changed, like something had shaken the earth to the very core but they could not tell what it was, but not one of the four had any time to dwell on this; they were worried. Very worried for it was only recently that Lord David Greengrass had turned down an offer to join the inner ranks of Lord Voldemort's death eaters, they were right to be worried as people who refused were often cut down by hordes of his followers who would not rest until they were dead. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass had not done much with the holiday except stay inside, they weren't allowed to go out encase the death eaters kidnapped them and letters could not be sent because the death eaters may gain inside knowledge on their social lives. David and Mary Greengrass were among the most concerned; Mary was the strong one and had refused to leave their home due to the threats of terrorists while David was made to agree. David was a tall, muscular man with a body that could have belonged to an athlete, with dark brown hair that seemed to relax into his scalp and eyes that could remain patient and impassive for seemingly eons.

Mary Greengrass was the opposite of Molly Weasley in every way, tall, slender with a body that emphasised her curves. Short black hair which looked as if it was tucked in behind her ears and shone when exposed to light, her face and eyes did not remain impassive, they could switch in a second from warm and inviting to cold and calculating. The lady of the house was more intimidating than her husband and until recently was well respected in the pureblood world; then when it became apparent Lord Voldemort had risen from the dead they went into decline, for they had nothing but contempt for the man and hated his policies. Their blood ideals were kept behind closed doors but they saw no logic or sense in the idea, however they were on guard as suddenly a heavy knock echoed around the house.

"Who is it?" Mary asked in a whispered but forceful voice, trying to remain quiet David peered out of one of the bay windows in the living room. A simple room with plain green and silver sofa's and a large mirror on one wall and a huge window covering the other, David's eyes flickered with fear as he saw Lucius Malfoy and three men wearing the attire that could only belong to a death eater.

"Greengrass!" he hissed in a voice full of contempt from outside, "This is your last chance, come with us and accept Lord Voldemort or burn, you will burn and your daughters will be taken as tributes to the dark lord." His voice was mocking and from upstairs the two girls watched, one was smaller the other and had a slender form which seemed unimposing but mixed in with vibrant blue eyes to make up someone who could not be beaten. The other was taller and like her sister had long brown hair but her body was slightly more curved but her eyes seemed cold and uninviting; to someone who had lived thousands of years ago they would have said looked like a teenage Queen Annabel.

Daphne Greengrass was many things but she was no coward and as the words of Lucius Malfoy her thoughts were for her sister and how she would take the news. Daphne had her wand in hand and was ready to fight to the death to protect her home and family, she didn't know much defensive magic thanks to Umbridge but she did know a few things. She never joined the D.A, well she couldn't she was a Slytherin and the Weasley boy and Granger girl refused to invite a single Slytherin to the meetings. A pity in some ways, she had believed Harry Potter and while Astoria said it was because she had a crush on him (which was true) there was some truth to his words, all along he had been right and the world had been wrong as Lord Voldemort revealed himself to the world. Lucius Malfoy was no outside and had escaped from Azkaban not a week ago but he was already trying to win the dark lord's favour; but she would'nt be beaten, she would not be a tribute to anyone and there was no way she was going to let this man do what he liked with her family and home.

"No answer?" Lucius queried looking smug, no one replied

"Fine, you had your chance, kill them all. Except the Astoria girl, I'm sure Draco could do with another present this year," he chuckled. Daphne shivered, she had hated Draco Malfoy since the day she met him but knew he was lusting after her sister, Astoria had rebuked him at every attempt and the sisters had always been alert; knowing Pureblood's like him were taught to take whatever they wanted. Then Daphne felt something inside her; it was like something awakening or something stirring inside her but it felt surprisingly good

"I would rethink your options Malfoy," a voice hissed through the outside courtyard. It was familiar and soothing and obviously unnerved Lucius who looked around angrily for its source.

"Who's there?" he demanded coldly, not wanting his authority to be undermined,

"Me," the voice rang out again, slowly; as if he was savouring every second of the journey Harry Potter emerged from the shadows, Daphne's mouth dropped open as the boy she had a crush on walked to face the death eaters. Lucius laughed

"You dare threaten me Potter? What hope do you have against us?" his voice was cold but Harry took no notice, instead he raised his hand.

"This," he spat darky, then the entire group was forced to their knees as a bolt of black lighting soared from his fingertips. Cries of pain could be heard for miles as the men screamed in pure agony, instead of being repulsed Daphne watched in awe and felt even more attracted to the boy than she had been. He was powerful and it was like something inside her was compelling her to watch; her eyes were full of contempt as she swivelled them onto the pained face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Please," he begged as another round of lighting smashed into him, Harry suddenly flicked his hand in an upward direction and the necks of all but one death eater were snapped, then only the cries of Lucius Malfoy could be heard. Harry walked slowly; majestically and knelt down beside the man

"Listen to me, you will tell Voldemort that these people were friends of my parents, I may not know them well but if my parents trusted them then I will assume it was not misplaced. You will tell Voldemort that if he comes anywhere near any member of the Greengrass family then he will die, slowly and painfully. I spare you on this day, now leave," Harry Potter growled in a voice that sent shivers down the spine of Lucius who looked terrified, he had been through a pain worse than anything Voldemort could inflict and he looked at Harry Potter not with loathing but with fear, then he vanished. Harry gave the empty space a looking of pure contempt before turning and walking towards the manor.

Later

"An honour to meet you Lord Potter," Marry began the meeting quickly. Harry was sitting at the dining table; it was a huge room with a long highly polished wooden table with a glass covering. Chandeliers hovered above their heads and the furniture acted as servants. The kettle poured Harry a cup of tea who knew this was a complex and powerful magic. He had enjoyed taking out the death eaters and already the three dead ones were burning with black fire, the ring was quiet and that most likely meant these people could be trusted.

"An honour to meet you lord and lady Greengrass," he replied politely nodding to each of the parents who sat opposite him.

"We would also like to thank you for, removing those death eaters from our home," David Greengrass explained wary, he had never seen such powerful wandless magic and had no idea why this boy was here.

"It was no trouble, I have my own issues with the death eaters and I was not going to allow them to attack you or your family," Harry replied knowing where the conversation was heading

"May I inquire as to how you did that? You used no wand and yet you killed and tortured three death eaters," Mary wondered aloud, she was not angry or scared by Harry; he had helped them and she herself had no issue with his methods in doing so.

"No, I'm afraid you cannot, the information in question is very sensitive and I must be sure I can trust you before anything else," Harry answered. Both the lord and lady understood; they would do the same if they were in his shoes

"But I am here because I was told that you and my parents were good friends…" he began after a moment  
"Oh yes, Lily and I were inseparable in Hogwarts days, even though I was a Slytherin and most of the Gryffindors told her not to be friends with me she still did. She was one of the most open-minded people I ever met, we thought after her death you would come to us but…" Mary answered with a smile as she remembered her school days.

"I was going to but the will was destroyed by Albus Dumbledore," Harry informed her darkly, the ring was already shaking with dark energy at the mere mention of the man's name.

"Why would he do that?" David asked quickly, so slowly Harry explained what he had found out over the last few days about Dumbledore. About the Weasley's and also his friends, marriage contracts, the money taken from his vault and the rest, when the tale ended the Greengrasses were looking angry, furious even.

"That ba…" David cursed suddenly,

"Calm," Harry advised knowing the two were very close to Lily and James so would be enraged at the man.

"Calm? why are you being calm about this after all he did to you?" the man demanded.

"Because I am going to have revenge but not right now, I need to be calm and that is why I came here. I wanted to ask if I could stay here a few days until the will reading of Sirius Black," Harry explained slowly,

"Of course," Marry interrupted before her husband could say anything, then her eyes flickered behind Harry who turned, then he gasped. Two girls had just entered the room but that was not what was bothering him, no what was bothering him was the fact one looked like a much younger Queen Annabel. She seemed slightly nervous but was hiding it with a deliberate and imposing walk that only reinforced the vision that Harry had seen, she walked and looked like Queen Annabel. She was looking at him with the eyes of a teenager but he could tell they would turn dark and forbidding if he crossed her, so somehow knowing what to do he leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand. She gasped at his actions while her parents smiled; this was a pureblood tradition and they saw Harry being respectable while in reality he was following the advice of the ring. Astoria suddenly put her hand forward and Harry not wanting to show favouritism; kissed her hand as well. Both girls blushed but Daphne's was less (how did he know her name already) conspicuous and was concealed behind her fair skin.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled to both girls after a while. Daphne spoke up first in a voice that seemed impassive

"Nice to meet you, I was just wondering why we're here," her question was straightforward and blunt. Her mother gave her a look of disapproval but Harry answered

"I came to renew the friendship between the house of Potter and Greengrass and also to request a place to stay over the next few days."

"Daphne be nice," Astoria advised nudging her sister who reluctantly nodded.

"Its fine, I suppose my visit was unexpected," Harry assured the pair that no offence was taken.

"How did you do that?" Daphne inquired in a very Annabel like way. Harry smiled

"I will tell you, in time," he promised knowing that now was the not the time.

"But first girls why don't you show him to his room?" Mary suggested suddenly not wanting Harry to be offended by children in any way,

"Sure," Astoria grinned, Daphne looked irritated slightly but in the end went with Astoria who grabbed Harry and practically dragged him up a flight of steps.

Later

"So what do you make of Harry Potter?" Astoria asked her sister once he was out of earshot

"I don't know him well," Daphne murmured. The three had spent the rest of the afternoon talking but Daphne could have sworn something was pulling her towards him, whatever it was wanted her to trust him, to befriend him but she had no idea what the hell it was. Nothing seemed different about him but at the same time everything was different

"Oh please you were staring at him the whole time, he was staring back though," her sister remarked with a sly smile. Daphne glared at her

"Oh come of it, you like him and we both know it. Sure you don't know him well but you will. He's in the next room and you going to have the chance to get to know him better!" her sister remarked innocently, Daphne just shook it off but there was another reason she was attracted to the boy, she just didn't know it, she didn't know the ring was pulling her towards Harry and she didn't know something else. She had the reincarnated body of Queen Annabel and her body was drawn to its heir.


	4. The Return of Queen Annabel

Ring of Darkness: Chapter 4

The Return of Queen Annabel

Harry Potter stood in the moderately large guest bedroom; it was simple enough with a bed, chair, desk and other furniture all draped in Slytherin colours. He had found the Greengrasses welcoming but he already knew they would not approve of his plans, they were law-abiding people and they already suspicious of the magic he used. He couldn't stay with them for long; David had not understood his desire for a slow revenge while his wife wanted to stay true to the promise she made to a friend long ago. These were not the sort of people he could relate to, perhaps he had made a mistake in saving them but then again there was the matter of Daphne, she was the topic that caused him to realise he needed to talk to someone else tonight. So as he stood on a hard wooden floor wearing his night-clothes he whispered into the air.

"Queen Annabel." The word was enough; out of thin air the tall slender, imposing woman with long black hair appeared, she was less spectral than she was and he assumed her powers had grown but Harry was not going to dwell on this; he needed to ask her about Daphne.

"My heir, you summoned me and I assume this is no social call," she announced boldly, Harry nodded.

"Daphne Greengrass, she looks exactly like you only younger and seems to possess a lot of your traits, I don't think it's a coincidence and I know you're the one to ask," he replied. Annabel looked taken aback.

"It can't be , perhaps it worked," she exclaimed looked amazed for a moment.

"What worked?" Harry inquired

"My first plan was to ensure that my power lived on, if this power lived on then maybe I would too, I found a woman who volunteered and I poured magic into her which I hoped would manifest itself in generations to come. I thought the plan relied too much on chance but I always suspected that something might have happened, it seems I was right, my body has been resurrected, the magic must have been imprinted in that woman and resurfaced years later. This is a chance in a thousand, I could return to my body, I could return to it and take the girl over. I could return to land of living but... I don't know the effects of such a transfer..." Annabel was looking hungry almost. She had cheated death by living inside the ring but if she reclaimed her body then she would be restored to her true form. For a moment Harry was cautious; he didn't want someone else competing for the ring's power which technically belonged to her as its creator; she obviously saw his concern.

"Do not fret my heir, I will not require the ring, this spirit is impregnated with a portion of its power and that portion means if I wore the ring then it would pull my spirit into it, however that portion is more powerful than almost any witch or wizard and with my wand returned to me then... the world would be at our mercy," her eyes were now wide with both hunger and eagerness inside. She had been trapped in the ring of years, corrupting anyone who used it but now she had a chance to leave and continue her legacy, she would reunited with her body and rise to power once more but this time with Harry.

"If we did this transfer what could happen, could it go wrong because then Daphne would exist with your powers and the knowledge we tried to kill her and take her body, that would mean we have to kill the entire family and risk her using your body against us," he questioned. Annabel laughed softly, it was the same as Daphne's but hers was more cynical.

"You worry too much my heir, her body was designed to be taken over by me or hold part of my mind, however I never anticipated a body having some kind of life. The ring is sensing her and is gaining an insight into her mind, she cares for others and has strong feelings for you, if I tried to take her over would this transfer to me? We need to think about this and more importantly use caution. This is a chance for me to rise again but it is not without risk, a risk that without precautions could cause unforeseen harm to both us and the world my heir." Harry nodded; a resurrected Queen Annabel would be a useful ally but at the same time it could go wrong, Voldemort tried to possess him last year and it had almost killed the dark lord. Her advice in spirit form was priceless and he couldn't afford to lose it just yet.

"The ring holds the power of the transfer, there is no way we can prepare for a such a thing but think about it, my advice and help would be invaluable in physical form and the girl holds none of my power, she is but a shell, a host. The choice is yours, but take precautions, in the unlikely event the girl is powerful enough to fight me out of her body then she will gain some powers of the ring. You will need to kill her immediately or she will try to stop you, be warned my heir for the choice has consequences on both sides of the spectrum," she warned before vanishing into the air. Harry stared at the empty space, he had a lot to think about.

The next day

Harry was in the garden of Greengrass manor, it was a huge placer and he was masked by the amount of bushes and trees that gave the garden a bright variation of colour. He was thinking, the ring had not advised him in any way about the dilemma he was facing, the ring would not be affected. It was an ocean of power and in comparison; the spirit of Annabel had barely dipped her feet in, he needed to choose. He could lose a lot both ways but at the same time he could gain a lot more. He was pacing up and down wondering what to do; the Greengrass family were liabilities now, they had seen him use the power of the ring and were suspicious of them; he was sure of it, so they needed to dealt with in some way, before they worked out the truth or alerted someone.

"Harry," Daphne Greengrass greeted, her voice was lower, colder now and Harry wondered if she had heard something last night. If she had then he would need to act quickly, his choices were simple; stay on the safe side and wipe the families memories of him or try to restore Annabel and kill the entire family.

"Hello Daphne," he responded impassively.

"Do you read muggle news?" it was a strange question but Harry answered.

"Occasionally." Something was wrong and he had the ring ready encase the girl tried something

" Well I do and today the headline was a murder at number four privet drive, I know who lives there and who they are to you and I also know how they were killed. Ever bone in their bodies was broken and you came to use yesterday and asked for a place to stay, right after this happened" she explained. Harry already knew what she getting at,

"Yesterday what you did was self-defence in way but this would be murder," she continued her voice was full of accusation.

"What makes you think it was me?" Harry demanded coolly, she was making the choice a lot easier for him. Much easier in fact

"What do you think?" she asked with equal coolness

"Suppose I was guilty of what you would do with this information?" Harry asked after a moment.

"What do you think? you murdered two people in cold blood and I'm not sharing my house with a murderer... and to think I actually liked you," she replied icily. Harry despite himself chuckled, his problem had sorted itself out

"I should thank for finding that out, have you told anyone else?" Harry inquired politely.

"I told my parents before I came out here, they knew something was wrong with you, they saw you use dark magic yesterday and they're going to owl the ministry." She replied icily thinking she had beaten him.

"A pity, your family could have been spared, but I suppose in the end I was wrong, very wrong. You should take the knowledge that you doomed you entire family to the grave with you," Harry answered. Daphne turned to run but Harry touched her palm with the ring; he could only hope Annabel knew what she was doing as he allowed dark energy to flow into the girl's body.

Annabel did. Daphne Greengrass let out a mortifying screech which echoed around the garden, however no one heard, it was too large. Then a black force crept into her eyes and then she let out one final cry of pain; then she began to shake and her pupils were obscured as pure darkness spread across her eyes.

"You did it!" Queen Annabel remarked with a dark smile, then her hand clutched her heart

"No!" she hissed after a moment  
"I will not be beaten by your emotions, no , no!" her voice was low and deadly but eventually she stood tall and returned to full height. Then she did the most unexpected thing that a dark Queen could ever do; she kissed him. Harry was too surprised to react as she forced her tongue into his mouth and began kissing him passionately, it took him a few moments before he could recover from the shock and even longer before he finally pushed her away.

"Annabel?" he queried shocked, this was not something she would do.

"Damn it!" Annabel roared in a cold voice, she was beyond angry "The girl didn't die!". She cursed for a while before taking deep breaths

"Her feelings and thoughts were mostly destroyed but not all of them, unfortunately she had crush on you, while I'm almost ashamed my body would harbor such feelings they passed onto my spirit and increased!" she explained angrily, Harry despite everything chuckled slightly. This solved his problem, there was no way she could try and steal the ring or kill him if she loved him.

"Oh you can laugh but you see how this also affects you? the ring is part of you and if my spirit was trapped within it then these feelings will connect to you!" Annabel hissed seeing his smile. This hadn't occurred to Harry, it had taken him a while to break the kiss and if they were allies then they would be spending a lot of time together; he needed her experience and wisdom as they would be invaluable. However when he thought about it; he could do a lot worse and Annabel was strikingly pretty as both an adult and a teenager. She was powerful and if they were together then they could create a true heir that he could pass the ring onto when his time came, he would not betray Annabel; she was the one who saved him from the clutches of Dumbledore, he was not going to betray her in the way the Greengrasses were trying to betray him, speaking of which. If they were sending an owl to the ministry then it needed to be stopped and quickly. Annabel had seen his haste and nodded, there was time for a conversation on feelings later.

"These traitors must be dealt with, we must show them the error of their ways and I fear the only to do that is kill them," she spat loudly turning to the manor. Harry watched interested; she was a dark person no doubt but at the same time she was inspiring; she had existed as a spirit for years but was ready to return to her duty as a ruler and his ally. As he felt the power that existed around her he began to understand why she created the ring; everything she had worked for would have died otherwise, Annabel faced the manor in a striking, threatening way that Harry found attractive in some ways. She looked directly at it and spread her palms, Harry felt dark energy whizz past him and seconds later the manor exploded in a fireball. Harry did the same but extended the fire, he turned it into a tornado which tore the manor to shreds, Annabel laughed manically; enjoying the physical power she now wielded. She felt the blood-lust and was enjoying every second of destroying the manor. Harry could see the fearful faces of David and Mary who were pressed against the window; they were looking at him: most likely crying for pity but treachery was not something he forgave. However they had helped him before which merited a quick death, Annabel knew what he was thinking and manipulated the fire so it crashed into the pair.

They were killed instantly and their bodies were burnt to a crisp, Astoria was upstairs and he assumed the girl was already dead, so he extinguished the fireball and Annabel did the same. The manor was reduced to a few splinters and smoke billowed from the remains, the smell of frying flesh filled his nostrils as the magic died down. Annabel breathed deeply

"It feels so good to be free, so good to use my power once again," she sighed relishing the power she had used. Then Annabel; disregarding her promises to never lower herself to feelings succumbed to the powerful urges that had once existed in a much lower form; inside Daphne Greengrass's mind. Her lips crushed onto Harry Potter's and she dominated him, not in power but in the one way she could. He did not resist, the ring was transferring her feelings of pure desire to him and he could only yield to her, the ring had created a couple that would were equal in evil and in some ways power so they would not turn against one another but instead they would shake the world to the core as lovers.


	5. The Will Reading

Ring of Darkness: Chapter 5

**Here's a question for you; do you think Harry and Annabel should go to Hogwarts or not? Thanks for reading **

**Apple**

The Dursley it called itself now, a hollow being with the memories of Vernon Dursley was all it was. A servant of Queen Annabel and a servant of itself, he had begun his hunt for the wand of elder, but the trail was cold. He could not go to Hogwarts; Dumbledore would find him but his purpose had now changed; the old Vernon Dursley would have thought about what to do but the creature he had become could not. So when the mind of Queen Annabel reached into him and his thoughts became blurred he did not question his next order; there was no point and that was why he was here. Here in the Ministry of Magic; he had arrived in the night and was hiding knowing that his target would soon emerge. She was toad, a toad that needed to be squashed as his mistress had said; his mistress was wise and clever so he had laughed for hours at her words until his laughter shattered and his feelings went numb.

"The Dursley waits," the childlike voice echoed around the office, it was a child's voice but the gangly black creature was no child. It's claws were stained with blood; for he needed to eat last night and the fat man had to do. He was mumbling about his past career and other things that the Dursley no longer understood but his hunger called for the man, so when the man was not looking the Dursley jumped on him. His screams had gone unheard and as the monster's claws tore his eyes out and ripped into his chest he found he could no longer scream. So the Dursley had taken the body to his target's office and slowly ate him; his flesh was warm and juicy and the body of Cornelius Fudge was now laid across Umbridge's desk with his ribs exposed and blood dripping onto the floor. It was morning now and already people had arrived; few but not the one he sought, the toad woman. He had not met her or known her but toads were toads; but if this could toad could scream the Dursley would have to take her tongue out. Then he heard a soft girlish voice ring out

"I'll be there in a bit, let me just get settled,". The Dursley smiled and prepared to pounce as Dolores Umbridge walked to her death.

Meanwhile 

Harry Potter walked down Diagon Alley slowly, his hand was firmly clasped around that of Queen Annabel's who was regarding seemingly every building and person with disgust. Her eyes were pure black and they could not show emotion well, however they gleamed when she felt hate and they gleamed a lot. like

"Once I would've killed a man for wearing robes that," she hissed beneath her breath as a man in fluorescent pink clothing walked past. A few people had recognised her but others simply assumed she was Daphne.

"Dap..." someone greeted looking warily, he was one of Daphne's friends and his round boyish face was filled with concern . She was supposed to be a Slytherin and yet she was holding hands with a Gryffindor

"I have no time for you mortal," Annabel spat pushing him out-of-the-way. Her face was full of contempt which quickly switched back to her usual impassiveness, she was cold and Harry supposed it was part of her allure. Their feelings had only grown over the course of yesterday; they had found a hotel and she hypnotised the receptionist to give them the best room, they had gotten it but it was the honeymoon suite.

The ring did not give them a chance to resist; they had succumbed to their feelings within moments and the next morning both had awoken tangled in the sheets and eachother. They did not regret it; even Annabel who had vowed to relinquish all emotion did not feel regret; her promise was made in a different body and she was wise enough to listen to the ring's counsel. It was made of the darkest magic in all the world and if it did something then it would be for the best, the ring had also gifted them with another power it seemed; their minds could now connect and Annabel had viewed almost all of his memories yesterday. Her anger was unmatchable but like Harry she was sensible enough not to seek revenge through anger; but with calmness and planning. Umbridge was the latest fixation of her hatred and Harry suspected she had something planned for the toad woman; whatever it was he just hoped it hurt. The scars she had given him had healed now but the memory had not.

"Enchanted Amulet?" a man offered suddenly appearing from nowhere "protects from vampires, inferi," Annabel did not give him a chance to continue. His hands suddenly clutched at his own throat and Harry watched; interested as Annabel made the man strangle himself. She released her hold on Harry's hand and looked at him with some consideration

"If I ever see you trying to scam me or anyone else ever again then I will personally tear your heart out," she warned icily before throwing him to the ground. A few people were now looking at them with shock etched into their faces but Harry found he no longer cared; the whole of last year he had lived without the wizarding world's approval and he didn't need it then, so he wouldn't need it now. Annabel's soft hand once again melted into his own and the two of them set off up the street they were going to Gringotts, for today the will of Sirius Black was going to be read. The marble doors of Gringotts were wide open as normal but as the eyes of Annabel met those of a Goblin. He fainted, at first they saw Daphne Greengrass but with one look into her eyes then they saw their former ruler, some fainted, some bowed while others just stared open-mouthed. The wizards swarming the bank did not notice a thing, they wouldn't; Queen Annabel had been wiped from their history but her return would have been more valuable to the Goblins than all the gold they possessed.

"My Queen," the first goblin gasped as they walked over to him, he looked ready to pass out but managed to stay on two feet. His ears were up and he was sweating slightly

"We are here for the Will Reading," Harry explained, Annabel nodded, her dark hair moved like a snake as her head twitched and her eyes bore into the Goblins.

"Of course, please follow me,"

The reading room

Toothclaw was waiting in the reading room; he did not usually attend such events but the case of Harry Potter was much different. The will reading room was nothing special; mainly it was just a long table with people, windows were placed nearer to the ceiling which gave the table a shine. It was oak and polished everyday but the humans were disrespecting it, the red-haired boy was chewing on sweets and wiping his hands over the delicate wood. A few were drumming their fingers against it and it took a lot out of the elderly goblin to not let security teach them a lesson; however some were being respectful. The Tonks woman and her mother, the Weasley Twins and a few others; instead they sat calmly and patiently waiting for the reading to begin. As for Toothclaw himself well he was sat at the head of the table and there was space for two more at his side. Harry Potter had owled him the other day and if what he said was true then maybe everything was going to change; he had said Queen Annabel had returned in the form of her younger self and the Director had ensured everything was perfect for her arrival. She was the first and most powerful Goblin ruler and if she had truly returned then the Goblin nation would rise again very soon; then he could teach these pathetic humans a lesson. A few torches kept the room lit but Toothclaw noticed they began to dim slightly, that was interesting enough but then the doors to the room banged open and one of the banker Goblins ran into the room. He was wide-eyed and the Director knew there could only be one reason, the humans were staring at the young Goblin with undisguised disgust but Toothclaw looked at him with hope and wonder

"Sir," he began.

"Tell me is it true?" the director breathed ignoring the humans.

"Yes," the goblin squeaked awed.

"What's going on?" Ron Weasley demanded. Toothclaw did not have eyes for the boy; instead he was transfixed on the two approaching figures. One was Harry Potter and while the other one looked like the Greengrass girl; her eyes said otherwise, the ring had obviously bonded them together and that could only mean one thing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please rise for the Goblin King and Queen; all hail Queen Annabel The Dark and King Harry The Shadowed," he announced loudly. The entire room turned their heads to see this, Harry Potter and Annabel entered the room, Harry did not even look at his former friends while Annabel studied them eagerly in the same way a cat did before playing with its food.

"King?" Ron demanded jealously, he was dressed in ludicrous black robes with the black family crest untidily sown on. Harry had been informed of this, according to wizarding law one person can only hold one lord or lady title and Dumbledore was going to persuade Harry to hand the title of Lord Black over to Ron. Toothclaw had explained he was named Lord but there was no way Harry was going to give it to that thing. Also seeing as he was a king he had to give the Potter title away to

"Why have you brought that snake in here?" Ron hissed again looking irritated; thinking Annabel was Daphne Greengrass. Toothclaw growled and was clearly ready to attack the fool in the name of his Queen's honour but she beat him to it. Her slender fingers wrapped around his throat and she forced him into his seat; his head touched hard wood and bounced off it with a sickening _thunk_.

"If you ever call me that again then I will kill you, slowly, painfully" Annabel warned before releasing him. Molly Weasley jumped to attention

"How dare you.." she began angrily rushing to the defence of her son.  
"Shut it you old witch!" Harry roared. The ring magically magnified his voice and Molly shrunk away, Harry retook Annabel's arm before escorting her to one of the spare seats, he then took his

"Harry," Dumbledore began slightly shocked. Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's except Fred and George shot Harry venomous glares.  
"Silence, the reading is about to begin," Toothclaw announced loudly. Dumbledore shot him a venomous glare but settled down, he flicked his hand in the air and two Goblins brought in a portrait obscured in a velvet cover.

"Hey," Sirius Black greeted suddenly as the covering was pulled off, Harry among others looked shocked while a few looked worried. Molly, Hermione and Dumbledore primarily

"Well, Well looks like I'm dead and I've never seen so many people I don't like in one room," Sirius sighed, he winked at Harry and looked at Annabel curiously.

"Do I know you?" he asked

"I don't believe so, I am Queen Annabel of the Goblin people," she introduced politely, she had known how close Harry was to Sirius and would not speak badly to a dead man.

"Well Harry you sure know how to pick the ladies," Sirius joked before addressing the room once more.

"Well for the few of you who actually cared I must say it was a privilege to have known you all, but if you are say a fat arsed ginger woman or an old twat with a beard then I must say knowing you was the biggest mistake I ever made, literally ever. I mean you we're annoying, had only two kids I actually liked and you deserve a kick up the arse which apparently I can't leave you but it's the thought that counts," he announced merrily. Molly and Dumbledore looked awkward

"Hey don't speak about my mum like that!" Ron hissed. Before Sirius could reply Harry raised a hand, it glowed black for a second and when he lowered it; Ron Weasley could no longer talk.

"Thank you Harry, anyway as I was saying for those of you I actually liked then it was a privilege but let's get on with the stuff I left to you," Sirius continued nodding to Harry. Dumbledore was studying Harry interested all of a sudden while tapping his wand against his arm and Annabel's blood began to boil at the sight of her old wand in his possession.

"Excuse me, sorry could I interrupt for a second?" she requested. Sirius nodded informally as Annabel extended her arm

_"virga senior te accerso semel, in adjutorium meum caput capitis vocatus, et relinquunt servitio homo ut imperium tibi,_" she hissed to the open air. For a moment nothing happened but suddenly the elder wand soared through the air and landed in her palm, a burst of black sparks shot from the tip as it was reunited by its true owner.  
"My wand..." Dumbledore protested, Harry smiled at his lover who winked at him before slipping the wand into her pocket. The moment her face turned away from his then it was cold and hard once more.

"Such a waste trying to get the Dursley to do this, he is much better as a personal assassin; anyway continue please," Annabel requested ignoring Dumbledore.

"Well then, as I was saying to Albus Dumbledore. I leave you a copy of a book you might enjoy; It's called tales of a beardy wanker who won't stop twinkling his eyes," Sirius continued nodding to a disarmed, shocked and now angry Dumbledore.

"To Nymphadora Tonks, Yes I can say the name now and as much as I like; Well Nymphadora, I decided that you Nymphadora and your mother shall inherit two hundred thousand Galleons and Nymphadora, I formally recognise you both as part of the Black family," Sirius smiled to his tearful aunt and happy but furious cousin.

"Anyway, to Molly and Arthur Weasley, I found out very recently that I happen to own the land you squat on, so get the hell out," Sirius ordered,

"You can't do that!" Molly spat

"Can and just did," Sirius responded happily. Ron looked smug now and Harry assumed it was because the boy thought he was going to be the next lord Black.

"Moving on, Ginny I leave you my favourite film; Stalker and I hope that a girl like you will be able to pick up a few tips, also if you want I give you the books: How to keep a man locked up, how to care for you porcelain toy Harry when your forty-five and can't get the real thing , and also the CD; screw you," Sirius continued flashing a grin at Ginny whose face now resembled fire.

"To Remus Lupin, I leave you two hundred thousand Galleons and also a new home in France, the condition being you check in on Harry from time to time. Neither of us were their during his childhood and at least I had an excuse. Also if you interested I _accidently _set up a wedding fund between you and Tonks so enjoy," Sirius explained looking stern for a moment. Both Tonks and Lupin blushed red

"To Fred and George, I leave you twenty thousand Galleons for your business and also Padfoot's personal diary, use it well kids. You're the future of the marauders now," he grinned at the two who looked eager at the money but more eager about the diary.

"To Ronald Weasley I was going leave you the Chudley Cannons which I own, however I instead decided to shred the ownership and disband the team, Mr Toothclaw if you will," Sirius announced. The Goblin took a sheet of paper and another Goblin approached with a shredder, Ron looked heartbroken and furious as the Goblin destroyed the team he loved.

"Ok, to Hermione Granger again I was going to leave you the Black Library but instead I'm going to with a book I personally authored called; _Confessions of a-know-it-all_, enjoy," Sirius proclaimed and sure enough a book with that title was placed in front of her. Harry chuckled softly at this but before the bushy haired girl could say anything Sirius had begun talking again

"And finally, to Harry Potter. I leave you everything; the house, the money, the lordship and everything else. The Lordship you might have to give away but all I ask is that you don't give it to Ron Weasley he's an arsehole anyway you were like a son to me and I will miss you greatly, Good luck Harry and goodbye. Also spend some of the money on the girl you've got over there because," he wolf whistled at Annabel who looked slightly taken aback. Harry smiled as his godfather bid his farewell

"Well that's it, goodbye everyone and I wish you all luck in life," Sirius proclaimed before his portrait faded.

"That is all for today, unless anyone has something to say," Toothclaw began  
"I do," Harry interjected suddenly. Dumbledore and Molly both wanted to say something but the darkness in the air stopped their mouths from even moving

"Before we leave I need to sort a few things out, firstly I am aware of the marriage contract between me and Ginny, that needs to be destroyed. Now!" Harry declared. Molly and Arthur snickered while Ginny looked hurt he wanted to reject her

"Harry you need an heir, someone who can live up to your name and take over if you die, Ginny is a good..."Dumbledore tried to explain.

"I didn't ask you old man, Molly Weasley withdraw your agreement... now!" Harry ordered coldly.

"Never," Molly hissed defiantly.

"I was hoping you would say that," Harry replied icily. He flexed his hand and then Ginny Weasley rose into the air, her mouth was stretched into a silent scream and her own hand was clenched around her throat. She was clearly in pain  
"Harry!" Dumbledore cried, but he could not interfere; he was unarmed

"Molly, withdraw your agreement or watch your daughter die," Harry offered reasonably. Molly looked conflicted and Harry lifted the girl even higher

"Ok! I withdraw!" Molly screamed suddenly. Harry dropped her and she fell to the floor like a ragdoll

"Harry," Arthur began. He was not the only one who was shocked; almost everyone was except Fred and George who knew their sister deserved it

"Shut up, I'm not done. Fred and George Weasley, in light of our friendship I offer you the Potter and Black Lordship which will free you from your family's influence," Harry offered.

"Ok," the twins said at once.  
"After all we've done for you," Molly gaped but Harry cut her off.

"Again, not done. As of this moment all assets of house Weasley and Dumbledore are seized, all funds will be taken as compensation and the Weasley home will be demolished at sundown if they're not off the land," Harry announced. His voice was cold and Annabel looked at him with pride

"Harry why would you do this?" Dumbledore demanded trying to adopt his grandfatherly tone, Harry cut him off and held up the ring. Dumbledore's face fell and he stepped back, he looked at Annabel and then back at the ring

"No," he mouthed,

"Yes," Harry answered patronisingly

"The Ring of Darkness," was all Dumbledore could say.

"Yes, now I haven't finished," Harry answered turning back to the group.

"Harry you can't talk to the headmaster like that," Hermione gasped.

"Shut up, Hermione Granger it's ironic in a way, the pureblood laws actually helped me in this situation and there being used against the person who knows them all: I trap you under a bond of Slavery to Vincent Crabbe. I spoke to him last night and while I dislike associating with death eaters, it was worth it. Enjoy," Harry laughed turning his attention to the muggleborn girl. Hermione looked disgusted and scared, she had good reason. The boy and his father were waiting for her outside

"No," Hermione protested.  
"I'm afraid so , now that pretty much concludes today but don't think I'm done, you all have poisoned me with potions, controlled me, lied to me and you were the centre of the plot to kill Sirius Black," Harry announced.

"What!" Tonks and Lupin demanded. Harry filled their minds with what he had seen; heard and worked out

"No," she whispered; not wanting it to be true.

"How dare you," Lupin roared at the people he thought of as friends

"I'm sorry Tonks and you Remus," and Harry genuinely was, he had always liked them both but it seemed they were now more on his side than theirs.

"Now you may go, but know this, this is not the end. You will know my vengeance soon and I will break each and every one of you, now go and know we will be coming," Harry ordered as Annabel moved to stand beside him.


	6. Taking back headquarters

Ring of Darkness: Chapter Six

"Harry you can't do this to me," Hermione screeched at the top of her voice as Goyle and his father approached, Harry smiled, they were in the main hall of Gringotts and the Goblins were watching. Some amused, some curious while others just watched with interest.

"Actually according to the pureblood laws; article seven three, _any muggleborn male or female may be given as an offering by any person with a higher blood status to a pureblood family_, sorry I can do that," Harry answered with a patronising smile. He saw the blood drain from Hermione's face and Ron tried to comfort her, he gave Harry a furious glare

"How could you?" he snarled at Harry.

"Easily," Harry responded coolly, he nodded to Goyle. However if someone who knew they boy looked at him they would have thought nothing was out of the ordinary, however they would soon find something was. It wasn't really Goyle in that skin; the boy and his father were dead and these were called shades; a little invention of Annabel's, spirits that would possess bodies of the dead and obey any order given. Harry had given them a order; be as cruel as they could to Hermione; he was going to break her and use her against the people she revered. Both Goyle and his father looked similar; both were plump and looked thuggish and also both had dark rings from when their bodies had been take over.

"With me girl now!" Goyle's father snarled in a tone that sent chills down her spine; but Hermione was compelled to obey. It was an ancient binding magic; the same magic that would have forced him to marry Ginny Weasley if he had not broken the contract.

"This isn't just punishing you, Ron knew about the contract between me and Ginny so I'm going to show him how a contract can affect more than just one person," Harry hissed nastily as Ron gave him a glare.

"Goodbye Hermione," Harry whispered knowing it would not take long to break her; not long at all for she was weak, then with a flash of energy Harry Potter and Queen Annabel vanished. Leaving behind a shocked order and a worried Dumbledore; his weapon had gone but he needed the ring, he had searched for it for years and now it was in the grasp of someone who wanted to kill him.

_Former Minister found dead in office_

_Today the ministry was taken by surprise as Former Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge was found dead in the office of Dolores Umbridge. The body of the former minister was found mutilated and seemingly half devoured inside the office of Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. It is believed the former minister was attacked by an unidentified creature which overpowered him and killed him using sharpened teeth and claws. The minister was found half eaten and his corpse was mutilated by this creature which somehow entered the ministry late at night without being noticed. However the minister was not the only casualty of this attack, as Madam Umbridge opened her office door the creature allegedly screamed "Toad" and began attacking the defenceless woman. _

_Witnesses say that the creature targeted her eyes with its claws and began biting at her neck; people who tried to intervene found that the creature was to gangly and slender to hit accurately with a spell. Specially trained Aurors were sent to help the woman but by the time they arrived madam Umbridge was dead and the creature had vanished, this has led to the ministry being searched completely but no trace of the creature has yet been found. _

_The minister has claimed that the creature has not been indentified and the ministry is closed until the creature has been found and captured however he has stated that Death Eater involvement is unlikely due to the evident volatile nature of this creature. _

Later

"What happened in their Albus?" Molly demanded in the dining room of Grimmauld Place, the entire Order had been assembled once Dumbledore had seen what Harry was wearing. He had tortured Grindelwald for years for the ring's location but the man had never told him; even under immense pain he had never revealed its location.

"Harry has accidently stumbled upon a lost and dark artefact which has corrupted him," Dumbledore explained slowly in his grandfatherly tone; he needed people to believe him or Harry would be allowed to roam free with a power that he could not understand. Could he? no the powers of old would not reveal themselves to a boy rather than him; the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Artefact? he enslaved Hermione to a death eater are you seriously telling us that is the work of a object and not him?" Arthur Weasley demanded angrily; he was not angry because Hermione was gone, he was angry that someone else had Hermione as a bonded slave. Ron was going to have her if she ever broke up with him, he desired her and if he couldn't have her then he would force her,

"The ring of darkness; it was created long ago by a dark force and it fell into the possession of Voldemort, I believe Voldemort sent this to Harry so Harry would go dark," Dumbledore made up the story as he went along not knowing he spoke the truth; marginally.

"So your saying that Harry has been corrupted by this ring? why have we never heard of it before?" Mad Eye inquired suspiciously, Dumbledore would not have kept this information in the old days if it could help stop Voldemort.

"The information is recent," Dumbledore spluttered wanting to keep his history of searching for the ring secret. It involved murder; torture and a lot worse

"Recent? who is this information from?" Snape asked curiously; he was the only spy within the death eaters at least as far as he knew. He had only relayed the information of the Greengrass attacks not being the design of Voldemort. However old prejudices ran through the blood of most of the order

"An old friend," Dumbledore replied mysteriously. Hopefully this would stop any questions and also stop the order turning against him in for not telling them about the ring.

"So if we take the ring off what will happen?" Mad Eye wondered still sceptical about the existence of an artefact that could turn people dark.

"We can't, the only person who can take the ring off his Harry himself, and that should cure him," Dumbledore lied knowing it wouldn't but actually wanting the ring's power for himself.

"So how do we get him to take it off?" Molly asked knowing that Harry was powerful with this ring; she had seen it herself, however few people would believe them and if they told the world what they had found out then very few people would believe them.

"That's what we need to work out," Dumbledore replied darkly. However suddenly the door went, it was an unusual occurrence; no one could access their headquarters unless they were a secret keeper, however they didn't need to answer it as the door was opened by the house's rightful owner. Harry Potter walked into the dining room with his head held high and another girl walked in with a shark like grin.

"Daphne Greengrass?" Snape questioned knowing the girl's name from his house.

"That's going to get annoying," she sighed knowing people would believe she was Daphne thanks to her appearance.

"Now we could waste time with explanations," Harry suggested seeing that neither Tonks or Lupin were present;

"Or you could get the hell of this property," Annabel finished for him.

"I'm sorry?" Molly demanded coolly.

"You heard her, get out," Harry ordered. The order were stunned for a few moments

"Sirius left me this house, so if I don't want you here then you leave." Harry continued, the ring was making his hand tremble slightly and it was urging him to strike at them. He resisted; for now

"And are you going to make us?" Snape snarled seeing the child he hated most. Harry raised the ring.

"Yes," he answered and Snape was blown back; his head smacked against the wall and left a slight crack as his body slumped to the ground. The Order jumped to their feet but Harry's eyes flashed again and the Order vanished; he had no time for them and their explanations meant nothing.

"Mum," Ronald Weasley's voice echoed round the house as he and Ginny appeared, then he saw Harry

"YOU!" he roared charging towards him; Harry's eyes flashed and Ron vanished.

"Idiot," Harry cursed, Ginny was looking at him with wide puppy dog eyes but Harry did not care. She vanished too and at last they were alone in the house

"Oh great Snape cracked the wall" Annabel sighed looking slightly annoyed; she waved her wand over the crack and it healed over in the blink of the eye. The elder wand was far more powerful in the hands of its rightful owner; it wanted to serve her and was doing a good job of it

"Watch out for grease stains," Harry joked remembering what he had seen in the Pensive.

Meanwhile 

For the millionth time Hermione Granger cried, on this day alone she had been beaten and attacked by Goyle. Both physically, emotionally and sexually, Goyle and his father would come down to the basement where she was kept and torture her for hours. They seemed to know exactly how to hurt her, they knew every painful memory and how to make her feel like nothing; why did Harry do this, how did he know what she had done.

_There is a way out _a voice hissed into her ear, she had heard it before but she couldn't place it

"What," she sobbed. She was wearing a dog collar and skimpy underwear; chosen to humiliate her even more, tears were running down her face. Some were from the pain others were from the desperation of her position

_Of course there is, but to know it I must know you're ready _the voice came again, and then it was gone leaving Hermione Granger lost in a world of pain and humiliation. She had no idea the last person in her position; at the mercy of Harry Potter and Queen Annabel had become the twisted creature that had eaten Cornelius Fudge, She had no idea Goyle and his father were really dead and the bodies of Goyle's mother and sister were inches away; hidden in a cupboard which the chain around Hermione's neck prevented her from reaching. The shades took no pleasure from her pain; they were acting on the orders of their master; they needed to break her and quickly, for once she was broken she could be used as a weapon. A weapon that could prove useful in breaking the other people that were being targeted by Harry Potter, however she had no idea of any of this. No she was more concerned about the other inhabitant of this basement; she had not seen it but it made comments; comments about her flesh and how teeth could tear into her eyes. The voice was childlike and added another layer to the torture she was given; she dared not make too much noise encase this monster attacked her. What was it; she had smelt death the moment she entered the room; was this her fate once Harry had has his revenge? to be devoured or murdered by the monster that was so close by but seemed so much further.

"Teeth can rip, teeth can chew, teeth will tear you apart," the voice cackled madly, for the twisted creature now known as the Dursley also resided here. It had killed Goyle and his Father and Harry had healed them so his mistress could fill their bodies with shades; but it was still hungry and it was eager for the moment when it would feast on the bushy haired girl that screamed so much.


	7. Broken

Ring Of Darkness

Harry awoke tangled in the sheets, he was in the master bedroom with Annabel sleeping peacefully at his side, this was the only time she ever looked peaceful. The ring was on his finger as usual and for now there was no warning, it was just ebbing away; pumping power into his body and making him more powerful with each breath. He had changed so much in a few days and he was not done yet, he was going to restore Annabel's throne and take his revenge, Hermione would break sooner or later and he would have a puppet in Dumbledore's midst. Soon Dumbledore would find a legal loophole in the slavery contract (Which he had planted) and she would be freed, according to demons he had impersonating Goyle she was already breaking. The Dursley was helping but was kept away from her, just in case it got a little to hungry, Harry only kept the creature because it could be used to create an accidental death but it needed to be controlled and controlled strictly.

"Good morning," Annabel sighed dreamily as she slowly climbed into consciousness, Harry smiled at her with the warmth he reserved only for her.

"Good morning to you to," he placed an arm around her and she cuddled into him slightly, this was the only time she would allow herself to be in this position, in public she would feel weak but right now she was fine with it. They had savoured last night which was the first in their new home and Harry had promised her a palace when the throne was restored, something she was going to hold him to, suddenly he heard a hoot.

"What is that?" Annabel inquired moving away from Harry slightly in case they were being watched, they were but not by a person or someone they could not trust, no this onlooker was currently pecking at the window.

"Hedwig," Harry greeted the one thing he had cherished for so long during his time with the Dursleys, she was his contact in the magical world and would always have a special place in his heart. He opened the window and the bird flew onto his shoulder, pecking at him affectionately

"A beautiful bird," Annabel complimented stroking the snowy owl, Hedwig hooted at her touch and Annabel frowned and looked like she recognised or had seen something in Hedwig who had only just noticed her.

"Interesting, she can sense our bond, not many owls can do that" she muttered realising the owl was accepting her in a way, accepting her as Harry's mate in some regards but she was right; this was not something normal owls can do. Annabel stroked her and suddenly smiled, then her eyes flashed and Hedwig's snowy white attire was flooded with black and then back again

"How long has it been?" she asked the owl while Harry looked confused, Hedwig just hooted and if she could smile Harry suspected she would. How did Annabel know Hedwig?

"She was mine once, she is a rare Dethekanion Owl. My personal owl in the old days and she found you, I think she knew what was going to happen," Annabel smiled at Harry who petted Hedwig gently, she was how old? Then Hedwig exploded into purple flames and vanished

"What the!" Harry began rubbing his singed skin but before he could question further another burst of flames filled the opposite table and Hedwig.

"She can travel through the world of the dead at will, I suspect she bonded with you because she sensed the future and the day her old mistress would return," Annabel whispered fondly as Hedwig let out a series of noises which made no sense to either of them but Harry suspected was a sign of affection.

"So how did you bond with her?" Harry asked looking at Hedwig in a much different way

"One of my plans to prolong my legacy was travelling to the demonic world, one of my earlier experiments gave me access and power over the inhabitants but I could not find the answer to my problem. Instead a black bird or Hedwig as she is now called, led me to a power source which I used to create the elder wand." She explained briefly as the bird looked at both of them with wide eyes, for a moment Harry was transfixed on her but then he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"So what now?" she asked looking at Harry, he was the one with the power and she suspected he had a plan. Or that was the facade she was putting on as she knew Harry had no plan would rely on her for now to begin the stages of what would become their final victory.

"What do you think?" he asked her knowing the woman had much more experience than him in these matters, she had ruled a long time ago and had watched wizarding politics evolve so yes he was right. She knew exactly what to do

"After you take down an enemy asset you ensure it is broken beyond repair and I think Hermione will learn that very soon, however restoring my throne will be more difficult than you think. We need power which means we need to get supporters, if we do it the long way then we get into the Wizengamot and vote for a minster we can control who will restore the throne. As I have the appearance of the Greengrass heir I will take the Greengrass seat and you will take the Potter's. It is not enough, to restore the throne will also need to ally ourselves with other families," Annabel explained, she had watched the politics of the wizarding world and had watched her once great empire crumble, she hated the system they had and wanted it destroyed.

"We have all the time in the world to do that, imm..." Harry began but Annabel cut him off and looked suddenly fierce.

"Immortality is an illusion Harry, prolonged life and immunity is one thing but everything must come to an end sooner or later, I had years to work on prolonging my legacy and the ring was the result. Everything must one day come to an end and we need to act now not later," she explained her philosophy which had taken up so much of her earlier life. Harry nodded after a moment and decided not to start an argument

"In that case I think Neville could be an ally, he's always been a good person and loyal to people he trusted, so if he could be influenced to trust us then it would pay off in the long term," Harry commented, Annabel nodded

"True, true and with the right amount of pressure he could turn to our ideals but three families is not enough, at least for the moment. We need to work on this but for the moment I have an idea, an idea that could prove very useful to us," Annabel replied with a devilish wink.

Two Days Later

"No, no more," Hermione whimpered with tears pouring from her eyes once more as her captors walked away leaving behind a mess of blood and pain. How long had this been going on for? Each second felt like a year and every moment was agony,

"Teeth tear, teeth rip and teeth kill bushy girl," that voice came again and she thanked the darkness for a moment, it was the only thing keeping her from seeing _that._ The childlike tone and the horror of its content made Hermione wonder if that was her fate, to go mad or turn into whatever _that _was.

_I told you there was a way out_, the shimmer of hope suddenly trickled into her ear and Hermione looked up, how long had it been since the voice had spoken to her? Days, months, years even? Time had slipped her already fading mind.

_You understand what you need to understand but the price for freedom is great; you must take darkness into yourself to understand the greater purpose _the voice whispered once more but the words were pointless. Hermione had been broken to a point where life or death would not matter and any chance to end the suffering she would take

"Please I'll do anything," she begged aloud and suddenly her confinements seemed a lot emptier and the childlike monster which dwelled not far away was silent.

_In that case; do you accept the dark into your heart? _The voice wondered and Hermione looked up with hope. Hope was now more powerful than fear and this is what was driving her

"Yes," she whispered to the open room. If the voice had a face then it would be smiling

"_Do you Hermione Jean Granger swear on your life and soul that your will serve Harry James Potter and Queen Annabel for as long as you live? _The voice inquired

"Yes," Hermione begged with her memoires of both shrouded in black and obscured by the pain she had been through but in one moment electricity flooded through her body and she was knocked onto the ground and let out one terrifying screech.

"_Then Rise Lady Hermione Granger, Assassin of Queen Annabel and King Harry James Potter," _the voice demanded and Hermione did stand but she was not the same. Her eyes were now jet black and her hair was darker, her skin was tinged and all memory of the torture she had been through vanished. She only thought of her Lord and Lady and what they would require from her. Suddenly her clothes were gone and replaced with dark robes which shrouded her in the shadows and as she moved they seemed to ripple the very air. The collar burnt with less than a thought and now she stood with dignity.

"Are you ready?" Goyle asked from the top of the stairs but as Hermione nodded his skin peeled away and something slithered from within and leapt from his body into the shadows. It was gone before she could even deduce what it was

"You may eat this Dursley," Hermione hissed with all the knowledge she needed about this creature, why she did not know but she would soon enough. She was now a tool of the throne and she did not question what she did not need to

"Thank you bushy girl," the creature muttered as Hermione kicked the body down into the basement and the sounds of teeth piercing flesh filled the air. Hermione slammed the door shut and looked disgusted for a moment but then she shrugged and walked into her new life.


End file.
